Lilo
Lilo and Stich first appears in June 16 2002 as befor the show released in 2003. Team Lilo and Stich 'Lilo Pelekai' Lilo 'is a young girl with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She is most often seen wearing a muʻumuʻu and sandals, but also wears other warm-weather clothing as well as traditional hula costumes. In ''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch; her reflection in a mirror is compared to a picture of her young mother, suggesting that they look similar. In the episode "Skip" where an experiment is used to skip time 10 then another 10 years, it is mentioned that older Lilo looks a lot like her sister Nani. Stitch '''Stitch is the name of the genetic experiment 626. Originally created to cause chaos across the galaxy, he is marked by his short temper and mischievous behavior (traits that endear him to his friend Lilo, who adopted him as her puppy dog). He is voiced by his creator and the film's co-director, Chris Sanders. 'Cobra Bubbles' Cobra Bubbles is working as a social worker at the time of the original film. He is called to Nani's house to determine the fate of her guardianship over her sister Lilo, only to find Lilo home alone, the front door nailed shut, and Nani trying to get in via the dog door. After a brief assessment, during which Lilo misinterprets Nani's hand signals (probably on purpose), Cobra concludes that Nani is not doing a good enough job. When Nani is fired because of Stitch's violent behavior, he tells her that he can not ignore her being unemployed and gives her three days to get a new job. Cobra's subsequent encounter with the family's new "dog", Stitch, also proves to be less than favorable (upon meeting him, Stitch promptly throws a dictionary at Cobra Bubble's head). 'David Kawena' David Kawena is Nani's boyfriend. David is a great surfer. Like Nani, he also has trouble finding employment. He is also the only one of the four humans (the other three being Victoria, Cobra Bubbles and later Mertle) aside from Lilo's family who is aware of the aliens and experiments. 'Nani Pelekai' Nani is Lilo's big sister who was appointed as Lilo's sole guardian after the death of their parents who were killed in a car accident. She is said to be 19 years old in the first film. As a result of having to support herself and Lilo, she is often stressed and busy. Her busyness often interferes with her friendship with David, who later serves as her love interest. She cares deeply for Lilo and fears losing her to social workers like Cobra Bubbles. Nani is known for her inability to hold down a full-time job, due in part to the antics of Lilo and Stitch. She is also noted for being a terrible cook, yet excels greatly in mathematics and chemistry. 'Dr. Jumba Jookiba' Jumba was born on the planet Kweltikwan. There, he created a series of illegal genetic experiments, but was eventually banished as a result. He then bought his own laboratory, where he continued to create more experiments alongside his former college friend Dr. Hämsterviel. Eventually, both Jumba and Hämsterviel would be arrested, following the creation of Jumba's latest experiment 626. However, this new experiment proved to help Jumba in more ways than one, having him released from prison and finding him a family that loves him and vice versa. 'Pleakley' Pleakley is described as nervous and loyal. He obeys the law and is often thought to be a coward. He is not an actual coward as his fears are completely understandable, as Lilo and Stitch often partake in perilous journeys. Originally, he had a great fear of Jumba, but soon enough became his close friend. Category:2002 series debut Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure